Colors
by Kenozoik Yankie
Summary: Dua pecahan spektrum bertemu, melebur, dan menciptakan warna-warni baru untuk mewarnai halaman kisah mereka yang dulu hanya terdiri dari tinta abu-abu dan biru. Sebuah ficlet tentang hubungan SasuFemNaru yang di jabarkan melalui warna. Warning:SasuFemNaru! Don't Like, Don't Read!


**Disclaimers: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei!**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

 **Gendre: General, Drama, Angst**

 **Beta Reader: Ame To Ai**

 **Warning: Gender switch, Alternate universe-modern setting, OOC, typo(s), kata yang berulang, pergantian POV tanpa peringatan dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **COLORS**

 **Kenozoik Yankie**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah namanya. Rambutnya berwarna gelap dengan pendar biru, ia menyukai memakai sesuatu yang berwarna gelap seperti warna mata dan rokoknya, sifatnya pendiam yang cenderung apatis.

Ada saat di mana aku dan Sasuke duduk berdua di atas gedung tinggi tak terpakai sambil menikmati malam yang hilang— bintang-bintang tumpah ruah di atas kami, membentuk berbagai bentuk rasi bintang menakjubkan— terkadang aku membawa kembang api sebagai penyemarak kencan kami yang tak biasa, yang kemudian lebih sering kami isi dengan keheningan.

Pernah aku bertanya pada Sasuke tentang mimpinya, namun ia tak langsung menjawabku, melainkan lebih dulu mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, menghembuskan nikotin itu dengan asap kecil keudara. Lalu Sasuke berkata padaku sambil menerawang jauh di tengah kegelapan di depan kami, bahwa ia tak memiliki mimpi, karna dirinya adalah abu-abu yang hampir kehilangan warna.

Sasuke juga selalu mengatakan padaku, jika tak ada yang menyayanginya; ibunya hanya tersenyum saat menonton acara TV, ayahnya mengabaikannya, dan kakak laki-lakinya tidak peduli padanya. Sasuke hanya merasa senang saat obat bius memenuhi kepalanya, begitu yang ia katakan ketika malam akan sepenuhnya berakhir, dan berharap sesuatu menimpanya saat ini, di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh lima tahun.

Lalu, sepertinya Sasuke lupa, jika ada aku yang sangat menyayanginya dan begitu peduli padanya, tidak peduli seperti apa hubungan kami yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Pertama kali melihatnya, semua nampak berwarna biru; matanya, tangannya, hingga jeans dengan aksen sobek yang ia kenakan. Ia termenung sambil duduk pada ayunan di sebuah taman yang jarang pengunjung dengan penampilan berantakan, langit sore musim panas adalah latar saat itu. Dan ketika ia menoleh kemudian balas menatapku, aku merasa bersampul warna, seperti pelangi; tumpang tindih di antara langit abu-abu setelah hujan mengguyur, lalu perlahan memudar di telan langit cerah tanpa awan.

Aku memanggilnya Naruto, karna itu yang ia katakan tentang namanya padaku ketika hari berikutnya aku mendapatinya di tempat yang sama dengan warna biru yang sama. Naruto menyukai warna cerah, ia memiliki rambut pirang yang selalu saja ia gerai berantakan. Ia juga menyukai ramen dan menyiram bunga. Sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang denganku; wajahnya yang memiliki tiga bekas luka samar di setiap sisi— Naruto mengatakan dirinya tidak ingat di mana ia mendapatkan bekas luka itu— selalu kaya akan ekspresi, Naruto juga sangat berisik, dan mudah panik, ia juga sangat peduli pada orang lain, meskipun sifatnya itu lebih sering ia tutupi.

Naruto yatim piatu, mungkin ini yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengerti dengan apa yang aku alami.

Dan pembatas itu tak pernah hilang, sedekat apapun aku denganya, dan selama apapun aku bersamanya.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Sasuke bagiku seperti impian di pagi hari saat cahaya mentari menghampiri. Ia senyata yang aku pikirkan dan lihat, tetapi aku selalu merasa ia begitu jauh.

Jika pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Sasuke bagai fatamorgana di hamparan gurun, lantas aku adalah musafir sekarat putus asa yang kehausan. Tetapi di hari berikutnya dan berikutnya, Sasuke menjelma menjadi oase di tengah gurun; begitu teduh dan menakjubkan, tempat di mana aku bisa mengguyur hatiku yang hampir tak merasa. Kemudian setelah bersamanya selama tujuh tahun terakhir, aku semakin tidak mengenalnya. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui metafora apa yang cocok aku sandingkan untuknya.

Kemudian aku mulai berpikir, bahwa aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya, selain ia yang menyukai warna gelap, dan betapa tomat adalah buah favoritnya. Lalu aku sadar akan satu hal, mungkin Sasuke adalah orang asing yang tak memiliki warna.

Ia semakin sering mengisi nadinya dengan obat bius, mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti, dan puncaknya, terkadang ia kembali dengan warna ungu dan biru gelap di sekitar wajahnya. Aku tidak bertanya, karna aku tahu, Sasuke butuh tanganku bukan pertanyaanku.

Aku tidak pernah berhasil menggapainya sedekat apapun dirinya padaku, bahkan jika itu adalah udara yang berhempus di antara lapisan epidermis kami yang telanjang, dan ketika ia menggumamkan namaku ketika ia datang, aku masih merasa ia begitu jauh.

Lalu esoknya, saat aku bangun pagi seperti biasanya, Sasuke tidak bersamaku

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Naruto terlihat menetes layaknya matahari tenggelam yang jenuh di kaki langit, ia masih berwarna biru dengan mata bening secerah langit musim panas, ia masih berisik, menyukai warna cerah dan ramen. Hanya saja, ia bukan Naruto yang sama; ia memang menatapku, tetapi tidak ada aku di biru itu, yang ada hanyalah sesuatu yang tak berwarna, dan hal itu membuat luka merekah di sudut hatiku.

Ia juga mulai bersifat seperti bak mandi yang meluap di antara cahaya temaram lampu kamar mandi saat tengah malam; tumpah ruah di atas lantai tanpa seseorang pun yang menyadarinya. Aku selalu mendapatinya duduk berjam-jam di sana, dengan suara tangisan yang teredam suara pancuran air. Aku ingin menghampirinya, memeluknya dan mengatakan banyak hal padanya, namun aku tidak bisa bergerak, di sebabkan tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata yang mungkin akan semakin melukaiku dan juga aku yang akan melukainya.

Mencari celah untuk diri sendiri, membuangnya, merobek semua halaman dan menumpakan tinta untuk kisah kami, namun tetap menjaganya tetap utuh, karna ia adalah mahakarya..

jadi aku mengabaikannya...

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Sasuke pernah berkata padaku, jika ia juga menyukai merah setelah bertemu denganku, dan warna biru yang cocok untukku. Saat itu aku mengatakan padanya jika aku hanya menyukai warna jingga, ketika itu Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. Lantas, aku buru-buru menambahkan kalau warna jingga yang aku sukai, lebih terlihat seperti warna langit saat senja, dan Sasuke tersenyum samar mendengarnya.

Sasuke menyukaiku karna aku adalah biru di matanya yang berwarna gelap, dan ketika ia menatap langit cerah di atas sana ia akan mengingatku. Ya sasuke merefleksikan diriku dengan langit biru.

Namun semakin lama berselang aku menjadi langit yang berwarna ungu dangan pendar biru. Sasuke bilang warna itu cocok untukku. Warna itu ia berikan untuk mengingatkanku padanya; agar dirinya tetap terpatri di mataku yang biru. Di sebabkan sekarang, Sasuke menegaskan warna ungu bukan lagi miliknya tapi milikku juga.

Karna ia mulai tak berwarna di mataku, aku menerima warna ungu itu dalam diam. Aku ingin Sasuke tetap berwarna, meskipun itu hanya abu-abu yang memudar.

Maka aku pun ikut merobek tepi halaman kehidupan kami, dengan tangan yang kali ini berwarna biru, sama saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Dan setiap kali ia berwarna merah dan menyentuhku, maka aku tak lagi biru tapi ungu.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Aku merusaknya. Aku mengotori warna biru itu dengan ungu, warna yang membuat Naruto semakin terlihat seperti matahari saat senja, redup perlahan-lahan.

Aku tidak ingin dia pergi dan melihat warna lain. Tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Jadi aku merusaknya, memberinya warna-warna yang aku tahu salah. Membuatnya justru semakin cepat atau lambat meninggalkanku dengan sesuatu yang hampir tak berwarna.

Tetapi aku salah, Naruto tidak pernah pergi, ia bahkan menerima semua warna itu tanpa mengatakan apapun, sehebat apapun aku mewarnainya dengan ungu yang kini memiliki banyak pendar merah, bahkan biru yang aku sukai hampir tak terlihat lagi.

Aku lalu bertanya padanya, mengapa ia tidak pergi saja atau mengabaikanku seperti yang lain, kemudian Naruto menjawab sambil menatapku dengan birunya yang menyorot teduh padaku, dirinya akan bertahan sampai anak laki-lakiku lahir.

Lalu aku kembali bersampul warna, biru cerah dan merah muda yang membuncah.

Dan mungkin saat anak laki-lakiku ada, aku akan mendapat pengampunan.

 **.**

 **-Fin-**

 **.**

 **A/N: Begitulah yang terjadi kalau lagi ada ide dan malas ngetik tapi pengen publish fic, jadilah satu lagi fic gaje dengan words pendek dan OOC-nya gak tertolong begini. T.T  
**

 **Untuk kalian yang sudih favorit dan follow terima kasih (tapi jangan lupa tinggalin review ya #wink).**

 **P.S: Ceritanya saya mau ganti penname jadi "F*cking Limey", ragara banyak yang salah paham dengan gender saya. XD**

 **Best Regards,**

 **Kenozoik Yankie ^0^**


End file.
